The present invention relates to a paper feed mechanism in a copying machine and, more particularly, to a selective control of a mandrel paper supply and an automatic paper supply in a copying machine.
A copying machine has been developed which employs both a manual paper supply system and an automatic paper supply system utilizing a copy paper cassette. In the conventional system of the above-mentioned type, a paper feed roller for the manual paper supply is provided in addition to the paper feed roller for the automatic paper supply. Therefore, the paper feed mechanism is complicated.
Moreover, in the conventional system of the above-mentioned type, a paper stopper is required for precluding an erroneous paper supply from the manual paper feed section when the system is placed in the automatic paper feed mode. The paper stopper is driven by a solenoid mechanism. Further, a paper detection switch system is provided at the downstream of the paper stopper for detecting the provision of the copy paper in the manual paper feed mode, thereby disabling the automatic paper supply system. The above-mentioned solenoid mechanism and the paper detection switch system make the system complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel paper supply system in a copying machine for selectively supplying a copy paper in the automatic paper supply mode and the manual paper supply mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper supply system which requires only one paper supply roller for performing the paper supply both in the manual paper supply mode and the automatic paper supply mode.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paper supply system of a copying machine with a simple construction.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, only one paper supply roller is provided for conducting the automatic paper supply from a copy paper cassette and the manual paper supply from a manual paper inlet. A manual paper feed guide system is correlated with a copy paper biasing member in the copy paper cassette so that the copy paper will not be fed from the copy paper cassette when the manual paper feed guide system is placed in the manual paper supplying condition.